detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life-Threatening Broadcast of Love
Case Situation Takagi is walking on the sidewalk and he sneezes. When the patrol car came, it's Yumi and asks Takagi that he's on a stakeout but actually Takagi got let off early today. There's somewhere he has to go. Yumi expects it's a date between Takagi and Sato but it's not a date actually. At the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Yumi asks Sato of where Takagi is but she doesn't know. Inspector Megure said he had to go and report to a certain someone. Yumi asks wouldn't Inspector Megure know who this certain person is and Sato answers that it seems like he really didn't say. He just said he'd say once he got back and settled in. Yumi and Sato think it's very suspicious. Sato wonders if Takagi's forgotten the anniversary of Date's death. He's the one who suggested they visit his grave together. Date was a police detective who tutored Takagi. He was a such a tough guy who wouldn't die even if he was killed, and then so easily, in a traffic accident. Date's parents live in Tokyo. At the airport, Takagi is looking at his notebook planner that on February 2, it says, "Meet with parents" with the circle mark around it. Takagi suddenly cries in tears. He wiped the tears off of his face and turned the page. He got the ring out and thinks about Sato. He seem to have lost confidence in his ability to make Sato happy. The next day, the Detective Boys are very excited that they're going to be models for pamphlets in a crime-prevention project for children. They're little worried about Professor Agasa and it's because he said he'd come straight over after parking his car but he was really coughing a lot. Also, Takagi's late and he said to phone him when the Detective Boys got to the police headquarters for him to guide them around the PR department that's running it, but he's not answering at all. They think that he's been flirting with Sato and of course Takagi wouldn't do that during his duty when they laugh about it. Suddenly, a strange old man appears and asks the Detective Boys if they are the acquaintances of Wataru Takagi. They are and the old man wants them to give a gift to a senior detective that Takagi's in love with, which that is Sato. He claims to have a message from Takagi for Sato, "That is perishable, so open it quickly. If you delay, tomorrow and the next day it'll be no good." Until sudden, Conan arrives and the strange old man fled. Conan asks what did the guy do. Mitsuhiko thinks that the strange old man is an acquaintance of Takagi. Genta asks where's Agasa and Haibara and Conan answers that Agasa did catch a cold. He went back home with Haibara. (Actually he's faking it, because Conan and Agasa couldn't let Haibara have her picture put on pamphlets after all.) Until sudden, Amuro appears and heard Kogoro that the Detective Boys were going in Professor Agasa's car today to have their pictures taken at police headquarters for a pamphlet. As he told Kogoro that he had to go police headquarters too. Though that's already finished. Conan asks why was Amuro called here and Amuro answers that it was about that case (Detectives' Nocturne) where he crashed his car into the car Conan's kidnapper was driving to stop it. They asked Amuro back in for questioning in deciding whether he'd gone too far. That reminds Conan, Sera said she was called back to police headquarters too. Though what she did was going 100% too far when she stopped the robber by riding a motorcycle. Well, Amuro has another reason for coming here, but he left and said that reason doesn't matter anymore. Genta asks who is that guy and Conan answers that he's a detective and Kogoro's apprentice. Ayumi thinks Amuro's handsome. In the police headquarters, Sato got shocked hearing Chiba that Takagi was looking at a sticker from a phone booth in his notebook and crying. At a glance, it looked like a cute sticker, but when Chiba asked if it was of Sato, Takagi said, "Don't be so stupid!" while getting angry. Takagi said he'd explain why himself, so Chiba shouldn't say anything. Sato angrily asks Shiratori where's Takagi and Shiratori doesn't know that he hasn't seem him yet today. Suddenly, Sato's cellphone rings and answers it. It's from Conan. In the hall, the Detective Boys give the present to Sato. When Sato opens it, it's a tablet pc. When she turns it on, the screen shows Takagi that he's been tied up while asleep. If he rolls over and falls, he'll end up being hanged. Takagi regained consciousness and wonders what's going on. Takagi tries to calm down and remember what happened. He remembered meeting the strange old man last night, he said there was a landscape he wanted Takagi to see, so he brought him to the area. Then from behind, he suddenly drugged him. The footage from the cameras is going to the police headquarters. At the police headquarters, Sato is showing all the police detectives the tablet pc of Takagi tied up at the unknown building. There are likely three cameras. Video from three angles: straight-on, horizontal and from below, seem to be being broadcast at random. Megure asks Shiratori can they tell where the video's coming from. Shiratori says yes if they can leave it to the Anti-Cybercrime Division. Conan doesn't think they'll be able to straight away. The only thing usable on that tablet pc is the button on the front to turn the video on and off. Other than that, the touch panel, the power button, and even the connector to charge it have been made unusable. Shiratori says if the tablet's taken apart, it can be charged directly from inside, and if they pull the data off the hard disc, they can tell where it's receiving from. Conan then says what happens if they can't watch Takagi anymore because it's been taken apart. They're up against someone who's modified the buttons and wrote a program to disable all input from the touch panel. It'd be wise to assume that they also set it up so that if it's taken apart, the video'll be disabled and not work anymore. Well, they could ask the tablet's network provider to trace it without needing to take the risk, but criminals like this usually use overseas servers, so Conan doesn't think they'll be able to find the source in a short time. But even if it takes quite some time, if there's a chance they can find out, the time limit's tomorrow or the next day though. Conan tells Megure that the strange old man who gave the tablet to the Detective Boys said, "That is perishable, so open it quickly. It'll be no good by tomorrow or the next day." It's probably that if he's left tied up like that, without drinking or eating, he'll reach his limit in three days. Basically, they have until the day after tomorrow. Until sudden, the superintendent of the police headquarters, Kiyonaga Matsumoto appears and asks Megure if it's true that Takagi said he was staying overnight somewhere to meet someone. Megure says yes and he was concerned about the monorail timetable, so he was probably headed for Haneda Airport. Matsumoto orders Megure to contact Haneda Airport and ask if Takagi was on any passengers list last night. He orders Shiratori to go to Takagi's house and check his post and the emails on his computer to find out who he was going to meet. He orders Chiba to watch the tablet's video and don't leave it on constantly. If they can't charge it, then they can't view the video for more than ten hours, so he wants him to turn it on for only ten minutes each hour, and record the video he's watching it, so they can try and find something to identify where he is. Sato asks Matsumoto what should she do and Matsumoto orders Sato to go question the Detective Boys who're waiting in another room. After all, they are precious witnesses who've met the suspect. He also orders to find out what he looked like, and also anything else helpful, like habits or speech patterns. Lastly, he orders every police detectives to investigate everyone connected with Takagi's prior investigations. Everyone, be they suspects or victims. When Conan and Sato are about to go, Sato looks at Takagi on the tablet screen and she will save him. Meanwhile at the unknown place, Takagi realizes what's going on and suddenly makes his move. The wooden board tilted a little. While Sato is questioning the Detective Boys, she shows the sketch of an old man to the Detective Boys if it's him or not. When they look at it, they confirm that's him. Mitsuhiko says he started by asking if they are acquaintances of Takagi and they said they are. He also said to give the tablet to Takagi's detective girlfriend. Sato thinks that he might hold a grudge against her too. Conan doesn't think that's the case. The strange old man knew Takagi by his full name, yet only knew Sato as Takagi's detective girlfriend. Sato asks does the old man have any special habits or speech patterns. Genta says there wasn't anything unusual. Suddenly, Chiba came to Sato and said there's trouble about Takagi. When Sato rushes back to the tablet, she sees that Takagi is about to fall off the wooden board. Chiba just turned it on to record the third video today, and he was like that. Suddenly, Takagi is shaking a little and his police notebook came out of his chest pocket. If anyone picks the police notebook and reports it, they'll know Takagi's location. It looks like Takagi's thinking clearly. Now Takagi went back to his prone position. Superintendent Matsumoto wonders what's going on that Takagi's name wasn't on the passenger list for any flight leaving Haneda last night, there's no clues at all at his house, and there's nobody of notes in cases involving Takagi. Suddenly, the police detective says that last week, he saw Takagi coming out of the Record Office. He was crying and he wondered what records he's been looking at. Matsumoto orders the police detectives to bring every single one of those records. While Conan and Sato are taking a walk through the hall, Conan learns that the records that Takagi looked at that day were all about women who committed suicide by hanging themselves about a year ago. Three cases in all. They all had no signs of foul play, so they were out of the jurisdiction. The first woman was called Yuuko Tokugi, a sixth year student at the Touto University faculty of medicine. She killed herself in the living room of her flat. It didn't seem like a very feminine room, but it was meticulously clean, and from the suicide note left at her feet, several days ago she'd hurt someone in a hit and run, and her conscience couldn't bear it any longer. The second woman was a lecturer at an English conversation school, Natalie Kuruma, whose mother was American. From what was written on the calendar at her place, she'd been having dates with her boyfriend almost everyday, but fell to despair when he dumped her. It seemed she had a date planned for the day she committed suicide too. Her mobile said it. The rapid-response team that were first on the scene said she'd written that in English in an email to her mother. The third woman was the most popular hostess at a bar in Roppongi, Kyouka Hikoue. Even though she earned quite a lot, she lived in an old flat full of empty beer cans. From her diary, she realized that the boyfriend she'd been supporting was just a fraudster wanting to marry her for money, and in a fit of emotion, hung herself. The fraudster was caught but the charge wasn't fraud, but murder. He'd been shouldering quite large debts, and having trouble with a loan shark. He went and stabbed someone. Sato thinks Date caught him. Of course, Conan never met Date. Straight after catching the fraudster, Date died in a traffic accident. He'd dropped his notebook, and when he went to pick it up, he was hit by a driver who'd fallen asleep at that wheel, according to Takagi. Takagi happened to be there when it happened. It seems that they were on an all night stakeout, and when they were both heading home in the morning, he was trying to show Takagi something in his notebook when he got hit. The black notebook Takagi's always using, he inherited it from Date. He works hard trying to fill it completely black, as he wants to quickly become as good a detective as Date was. Takagi was good friends with Date. Date was Takagi's mentor, so he even said that the two of them were the "Wataru Brothers". Date's name is Wataru Date. His name was Wataru, just like Takagi's. Well, even though they're both "Wataru", unlike Takagi, who doesn't really notice women, Date was a real Casanova, and though he only had a year on Sato, Date had the face of an old man. Meanwhile at night, Takagi is still breathing and is still lying in prone position on the wooden board. Resolution Conan finds out the location of Takagi which he's in Hokkaido Komamae Town and Sato flies down from the helicopter and rescues Takagi before the bomb sets off. For the first time, Sato calls Takagi, "Wataru" and they are seen kissing twice. Fuemoto actually died from terminal cancer. Gallery c7843cf33a87e950bfb99bf811385343faf2b478.jpg ac4057da81cb39dbb0910fc2d1160924aa183050.jpg 0a0d98510fb30f2451978497c995d143ac4b039c.jpg b978c5cec3fdfc036bb38a2cd53f8794a6c226db.jpg a58333fae6cd7b8969e179170e2442a7d8330e1d.jpg 4bad2bf5e0fe992510602ac435a85edf8cb171be.jpg c896cefcc3cec3fd220ce4e1d788d43f869427fc.jpg 0a4f0c46f21fbe09336080806a600c338644ade8.jpg e16b70c6a7efce1b3c94885eae51f3deb58f656f.jpg 0a6852e736d12f2e2f79eef44ec2d562843568ae.jpg 7d7037adcbef7609c333d90b2fdda3cc7dd99eea.jpg 427e848ba61ea8d3348f3390960a304e241f587d.jpg 4896b51bb051f819a45d44dedbb44aed2f73e7aa.jpg d5467b1ed21b0ef4f70edccadcc451da83cb3ec0.jpg a084bca1cd11728b9949c8b6c9fcc3cec2fd2c46.jpg 286a3b6d55fbb2fb0d461c864e4a20a44723dcbd.jpg efab010828381f30dafec83da8014c086c06f0c7.jpg 0742a1efce1b9d166629d3f5f2deb48f8d546438.jpg 4755292eb9389b50defea9c68435e5dde6116ea1.jpg 6bc8570fd9f9d72a3c6b5989d52a2834359bbb9f.jpg c2988101a18b87d6048ce58b060828381d30fdd8.jpg be7818178a82b9015b7a8da7728da9773b12efd7.jpg 038a0af3d7ca7bcb5b8988bbbf096b63f724a83c.jpg 08b50c55b319ebc4bc7d390d8326cffc1f1716a4.jpg c25a9a82d158ccbfd5c6f9ae18d8bc3eb03541b4.jpg 8c7ea951f3deb48f2f19ec4af11f3a292cf578b2.jpg 427e848ba61ea8d36242dd90960a304e241f5842.jpg 6f938c82b9014a900705ef29a8773912b21beef4.jpg 485fb0fd5266d016c00836bc962bd40734fa3591.jpg cb25cb11728b47100a745558c2cec3fdfd03234b.jpg 41ca231f95cad1c8021454b37e3e6709c83d517f.jpg e1d69e22720e0cf3fc8ce56f0b46f21fbf09aaab.jpg 4755292eb9389b5020904bc68435e5dde6116ebf.jpg 3ab2aaaf2edda3cc1dc42db400e93901203f9282.jpg fdd092eef01f3a295253405a9825bc315d607c0b.jpg 4896b51bb051f8197fb2addedbb44aed2f73e710.jpg da9c912bd40735fa2ef5d82d9f510fb30e2408a5.jpg 32926b224f4a20a466e8aa5391529822730ed030.jpg 605bafec8a1363276c1451a7908fa0ec09fac729.jpg c7795466d01609246902328fd50735fae7cd3487.jpg 97497d899e510fb3c46fe603d833c895d0430cb0.jpg 800px-AmuroGraveyard.jpg References http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/The_Life-Threatening_Broadcast_of_Love Watch Category:Episodes Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Miwako Sato Appearances Category:Wataru Takagi Appearances Category:Detective Boys Appearances Category:Ai Haibara Appearances Category:Ayumi Yoshida Appearances Category:Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya Appearances Category:Genta Kojima Appearances Category:Inspector Megure Appearances Category:Officer Chiba Appearances Category:Ninzaburo Shiratori Appearances Category:Kiyonaga Matsumoto Appearances Category:Professor Agasa Appearances Category:Naeko Miike Appearances Category:Tooru Amuro Appearances Category:Masumi Sera Appearances Category:Season 22